


A Slice of High School Romance

by azurinkyun



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurinkyun/pseuds/azurinkyun
Summary: Kagami Rin is your average 17-year old student who  is yet to have a good high school experience. Everything seems normal until a transfer student steps into their class. He seems geeky and weird at first, but until she finds his secret as the famous Japanese personality, Kagamine Len.//inspired by a wattpad fiction i forget//cross-posted on Wattpad&Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 12





	A Slice of High School Romance

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*Kagami Rin's POV✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I should introduce myself, I guess.

My name is Kagami Rin, 17, just your average student. I formerly went into an all-girls school until middle school. My mother wants and forces me to enroll in a co-ed school named Yamaha High School to experience what a real high school life feels like, friends, festivals, and romance. Good thing my childhood friend Hatsune Miku-chan and my Basketball Club co-member in middle school Yuezheng Ling-chan were also enrolled there, since I am strangely flustered and stuttering when a person in the opposite sex touches or hugs me. But don't get another idea! It is not like that I love them or having a crush on them! I don't know why, maybe because I'm originally in an all-girls school and my father passed away long ago. My mother was probably worried about, so here I am now, in a classroom, along with other handful of females.... and males.

───────────────

"Hey, hey, Rin-chan." Miku-chan called me. "Do you hear the rumors? That the famous Japanese idol Kagamine Len enrolls in our class?"

"Hmmm, really?" I answered.

Nobody doesn't know this famous "Kagamine Len". He is on televisions and everywhere on the internet. His singles were always on the charts, his dramas received high ratings no matter how bad it is, so he is really popular and very successful. I honestly admit that he is kinda cute, but not to the point of obsessing him unlike this girl beside me.

"Yes! Yes! And let me say to you again **in our class**. Kyaaa! At last there is an Ikemen in our class!" Miku-chan squealed.

"Come on, maybe it is just an another student with the same name" Kaito-kun, Miku-chan's one of many admirers, said it as he comes closer to the both of us. "Good morning, Miku, Rin." he said as he put his hand on both of our shoulders.

Of course, I flinched with the gesture.

"Ah, sorry, Rin, I always forgot you're like this with the boys"

"No, no! It is okay!"

After a while, our female classmate, Kasane Teto-chan, excitedly open the sliding door and shouted "Everyone! Sensei and the transfer student are here!"

Of course, there was a bunch of excitement, especially for the girls. Then Sensei come in and stated "We have a transfer student today, please come in". As the so-called "transfer student" steps in, the class became silent. Their expectation was far from reality.

Instead of a really handsome blond boy, we were greeted by a geek male with a messy blond hairdo with thick glasses and braces. "Kagamine-kun please introduces yourself to the class". 

"Um... eh... I'm Kagamine Len! Ah...Please be nice to me (Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu)!" He then bowed.

He was stuttering and has a very weird pronunciation of saying the character "Shi" and "Chi". I glanced at Miku-chan, and yes, she was very gloomy.

"Thank you for the introduction, Kagamine-kun. Please took the seat behind Kagami-kun."

"Haiii" I raised my hand so he knows where he is going "It is me, Kagami.". As he walks toward his seat, Akita Neru-chan, who is the girl in front of me and also disappointed of the situation, suddenly raise her right leg, causing Kagamine-kun to trip and fall, along with his books inside his school bag. 

"Ahh, I'm sorry, Kagamine" she said sarcastically. Everyone laughed except for some and me who felt pity for the boy. I immediately stand up and help him gather his books and help him. Sensei scolded Neru-chan for her actions.

"Um... Thank you, Kagami-san for the help."

"Ahh, yes, you're welcome"

───────────────

After the class, Miku-chan and I have a picnic lunch near the garden.

I've never seen Miku-chan so depressed in my entire life.

"Hey hey, Rin-chaaaaaaannnnnn!" Miku-chan hugs me with despair.

"You should've listened to Kaito-kun. There is absolutely no chance to have the **famous** Kagamine Len to enroll a school that accepts students by just literally writing their name."

"Buuuut Rinnnn-channn! A student from the other class said she literally saw the **famous** Len at the headmaster's office last week!"

"She is probably lying. The girls in our class literally murdered her with mean words and gestures. Here, an onigiri."

"But to be honest, I feel sympathy for Kagamine-kun, he surely will be bullied by not only the males but also the females who have also high expectations earlier. Ahhhh! as expected of Rin-chan! Your Onigiris are very very delicious! You should quit basketball and learn to be a chef instead."

"Onigiris are only my specialty, I guess. Besides, I never touch the stove because my mom herself is a really good cook."

"But Rin-channnn..."

My cellphone rang.

"Oh, it is a message from Ling-chan. She said I should bring her shoes in her locker to her in the gym. She probably forgot it again. Bye Miku-chan" I said as I ran away straight to the gym.

"W-waiit Rin-chan! Don't leave me!"

───────────────

After I ran away for the clutches of Miku-chan, I walked to the gym, remembering the events earlier. As I try to open the door, I heard faint noises.

"But Meiko! I really want to go in a high school and experience being a high school student!

"But in your very first day, you were already bullied! Yes, you will experience being a high school student, but that experienced is very bad!"

"But I don't want to be home schooled in my entire life!"

I slightly opened the door and take a peek. I saw Kagamine-kun together with a busty girl with a bob hair and a tall guy will long and purple hair.

"But to think about it Len-sama, how do you manage to balance your high school life and your career especially that you are getting bullied and all of that?”

Crap! Kagamine Len is really the famous Kagamine Len! He only uses his braces and glasses as a disguise to keep his identity. I mean, he will never have a normal school life when he was so-so popular while entering the school.

"Then I will try my best in my career and my studies! It is fine even though I will probably be tried and have a lack of sleep as long as I am very happy!"

I should leave now. It is really bad to eavesdrop especially that this is a really serious conversation, his career and personal life.

As I attempted to tip toe, I accidentally step on a basketball and slip. It was a hard fall. If this was any worse, I shouted.

"OUCH!"

"Who's that?"

"Oh no! Someone eavesdropped us! This is very, very bad!"

"We should get her"

I immediately get up and tried to run but someone with a gradient of white and pink long is already at the door.

"Umm... Who are you? Did you overhear the conversation earlier?"

"Uhhh.... Ehhh... Ahhh..., sorry I gotta go!"

I dodged her and ran as fast as I could. I texted Ling-chan that I couldn't get her shoes and ran straight in our apartment. I was greeted by mom.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Rin-chan. Why are you panting so hard?"

"Just running away from a ferocious dog. You know, they're like big bad wolves from the fairy tales."

"Okay then Rin-chan. You should have some snacks and water and have a rest from your room"

I ate some brownies my mom baked and drink plentiful of water. Then I rest in my room.

───────────────

I played some Dragon Quest and other RPG games on my Switch. A few minutes later, my mom called for me.

"Rin-chan! We have some guests!"

Guests? That's rare. I thought that it is Miku-chan but when it is her, she should’ve said her name instead. Oh well, I should go down and greet them.

"Okay mom!"

As I go downstairs, I am shocked to see Kagamine Len (his glass-less and usual self), the short-bobbed hair woman, the long purple hair guy and the gradient hair lady that I saw earlier at the gym.

Oh no. I'm doomed.

"Rin-chan! I don't know you were classmates with a celebrity! I'm so proud of you meeting a handsome boy!" my mom exclaimed and hugged me.

"Hehehehehe.... yeah..."

"You should sit down here, after all they would want to talk to you."

I nod. The only empty seat is beside Kagamine-kun, so I have no choice but to sit there. I held my head down and looking at my lap with full bashfulness.

"So, we should introduce ourselves. Again, my name is Kagamine Len. This short hair is Meiko, my manager; that purple haired gentleman is Gakupo, my butler; and lastly this is IA, my make-up artist. _Please be nice to us_ ~."

Instead of having a dorky and bad pronunciation like earlier in class, he said with his gentle and elegant voice that every girl will probably... no, that not the right word... **absolutely** blushed by hearing it.

"So, I true that you eavesdrop our conversation-"

"I'm very sorry! It cannot be helped; I have to go to the locker room to fetch my friend's things! But, how do you pinpoint it was me?"

"IA saw you unlike the rest of us, so she accurately described you and look at the members of the basketball club. My company owns this apartment, so I already know you and where you live."

"So, you already know me before?"

"Yep _, even before school_ "

Before school... What does he mean by that?

"Anyway, we should say the reason why we were all here" Meiko-san stated "Kagami-san, it is true that Kagamine Len enrolls at your school to study and experience high school, but we have have a favor to ask you. Please don't tell this to you classmates and even your friends. If many people found out, we have no choice but to withdraw Len from school."

"Ahh okay, I will not spread this secret. This is important after all." I said with full uneasiness.

"Ehh? Really? You promise?" Kagamine-kun said while his face is getting closer. Ahhh! Please not any closer! I have androphobia after all!

"Ahhh.... Ehhh...Y-yes! I pro-promise! Hehehehe..." Screw it! I've stuttered in front of him.

"Yay! ~ Thank you, Rin!" Kagamine-kun offered a handshake, but I refused it. I don't want to be redder than before.

"Are you finish discussing?" My mom asked "Here's your dessert! Well except for Rin because she will eat dinner!"

My mom gives us our food. For Kagamine-kun and the others, they were given Passion Fruit Parfaits while I got Sapporo Ramen. They problably ate it while I was in my room.

"Thank you for the food!"

───────────────

"Kagami-san! Your mom's cooking is very delicious! I should go here every day from now on"

"Oh, please do, Len-kun! My home is open doors for you"

"Mom!"

After we finished eating. My mom embarrassingly tells everything about this apartment, her family and me. She even takes our photo album shared with them. The others were pretty bored, but Kagamine-kun seems pretty interested.

"So, Kagami-san formerly went to an all-girl's school?"

"Yes! yes! that's right!"

"So, what decided her to enroll in a public co-ed school?"

Come on mom! You should stop talking to them!

"Actually, I was the one who made that decision. I want Rin-chan to experience high school life and romance. Especially the fact that she has phobia of boys like you."

"Mom! You talk too much!"

"Ms. Kagami, what do mean of phobia?"

"You don't know? Everyone in her school even knows about her weird phobia! Since she was in a all-girls school, her father died and always plays with girls, she somewhat blushed and incapable to speak words fluently when someone either touched or for the worst part, hugs her. A weird phobia it is right? Because of that I enrolled her to a co-ed school to confront her uneasiness and find the man of her dreams."

"Mom! Please stop!"

"Ehhh... Is that so..." Len glanced and smirked at me. "I've decided! I will give you a punishment for eavesdropping." 

"Eh?! What punishment?" Why I asked that? He would probably say something not so innocent.

"It's.... Punishment Hug!" He said that as he opened his arms and trying to hug me.

Wait what?

"Ehhh... Ahhh...W-wait!"

I don't know what happen in my surrounding, because my mind was in circles. "A boy just hugged me. A boy just hugged me!" screams in my thought. I am very very flustered and redder by now.

"Ahh~~a~ You just broke Rin-chan now."

"Please Len, let go of Rin. You should not be very close to girls for your idol career"

"Ehhh? No way! No way! Absolutely no way!" Then Kagamine-kun suddenly tightened his hug. "Rin-chan is soooo cute that I don't wanna let go~"

"Ka-kagamine-kun! P-please let go of m-me" I can't help with my stuttering. A boy hugs me after all.

"No way~" Kagamine-kun whispered in my ear.

While they are continuing their bickering, my head is very dizzy and my heart throbs faster. I want to sleep to ease this dizziness, but it is okay for Kagamine-kun for me to sleep in his arms? I'm starting to get very very sleepy, and after that I see nothing but darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This took me like six hours to finish (probably because of researching and correcting my grammar) and I want the first chapter to be more lengthy than the other chapters. Please do comment for my mistake (this is unbeta'd) and I appreciate constructive criticism (but please be nice as this is my first time making a fanfiction). Thank you and have a great day!


End file.
